I See Her Walk By
by Forever.'.And.'.Always123
Summary: Everyday I see her. So different from every other 7 year old... so intriguing... (full summary inside. bade)
1. Chapter 1

**I See Her Walk By**

**Hi, I had this idea, so I needed to get it down somewhere. I might continue this story for a few chapters. It is a new style of writing and I'm just experimenting. I don't know how this will go. Anyway, this story is basically gonna be Beck's POV everyday as he sees Jade walk by past him in on the way to school. It starts when they are 7 years old. There will be more interesting stuff coming in the future that will basically explain Jade's life. Might be hard to understand, but oh well. Enough said, enjoy!**

Day 1: I see her walk by. Pale skin, icy blue eyes, luscious brown hair with a purple streak and dressed head-to-toe in black. I have never seen a 7 year old so different, so intriguing…

Day 2: I see her again. I notice that she doesn't walk with her mummy or daddy like me or the other children. Why?

Day 3: Her red combat boots tap on the ground and I know she is walking by again. She's drinking coffee. Mummy says that's bad for me, but the little girl still drinks it by the gulp.

Day 4: She walks by again. This time, we lock eyes for a split second. I smile, but she doesn't smile back.

Day 5: She doesn't seem happy today. Her head is down and she walks slower, arms crossed over her chest. I would talk to her, but I still don't know her.

Day 6: Today, I'm relieved because she has her head up and walks proudly, although she still has an emotionless face, I know she is nothing like yesterday. But I still don't know why she doesn't smile.

Day 7: As I see her walk by, I notice how she has drawn a star tattoo on her arm. I know it's not real, coz the lines are slightly jagged. My mummy says I'm not allowed to draw on my skin.

Day 8: Our eyes meet for the second time, and I see something. I have no time to identify it, because she walks by so quickly. But there was something there, I'm sure of it.

Day 9: I want to know her name. I don't think she would be a flower kind of girl, or a city, maybe a gem of some kind. I'm not sure which one. Ruby, Diamond, Emerald; none really fit…

Day 10: Today she has headphones. The music is so loud I can hear it: Father and Son by Cat Stevens. Only my dad listens to that song… but this is the first time I see her smile, and I realise how beautiful she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**I See Her Walk By**

**Chapter 2**

**Here's another chapter. R&R**

Day 11: Today she wasn't there. I'm not sure why, but I was sad. I missed seeing her.

Day 12: Still nothing. Where could she be?

Day 13: I'm getting worried. Does she walk at a different time now?

Day 14: Today, I wait at my window until I see her. I am purposely and I ignore my mommy's calls. But somehow, I still don't see her.

Day 15: I walk to school with a frown upon my tanned face, but that frown is turned upside down when I see a small pale girl dressed all in black, walking towards me in the distance. The smile disappears as I see her with an arm in a make-do bandage and she's limping. I would stop to help her with her heavy bag, but mommy has already dragged me away.

Day 16: I can see that the bandage looks like one she has made herself. Daddy has a bandage on his arm and it looks different. Didn't she go to hospital for breaking her arm or leg? Why not?

Day 17: She is no better than the day before and all I want to do is hug her.

Day 18: I wonder if she has a lovely friend who helps her. But if she did, why would she still be sad?

Day 19: As she hobbles past me, I hear a small pained gasp and I turn around. She has dropped her bag and is struggling to pick it up. I let go of mommy's hand and reach down for her black bag. I give it back to her and smile. When we lock eyes, I see how strong she is trying to be, I see the tears she is holding back and the pain she is hiding. But just like always, she is gone in a flash.

Day 20: I don't think those emotions I saw in her eyes were good. How could sadness be good? I want to know why she is sad. I want her to tell me. I want to help her. I want to see that beautiful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I see her walk by**

**Chapter 3**

**Here's another chapter. I find this one quite cute actually (i hate the word cute). Read and review. **

Day 21: I don't know why it's so hard for me to just say hi to her. I'm usually good at talking to people. Mommy calls it 'Charisma'. So why can't I just say a normal hello to her?

Day 22: When I see her today, I try my best to open my mouth and speak, but by the time that I am ready, her brown locks of hair have just flown past me on the windy day.

Day 23: I'm ready. I've practiced saying hello. Andre called me a 'silly willy' for being scared. But I'm not scared, it's just hard. But today will be the day I talk to her.

Day 24: ok, so my plan didn't exactly go well yesterday, but I promise I will actually speak to her today.

Day 25: It's not fair! I was ready to speak yesterday, and I even got mommy to do my hair nicer today! But as I stepped out of the door, she was already far up the road. It's not my fault that my hair made me late!

Day 26: I'm definitely gonna do it today. I mean it. If I don't, then I won't let myself eat any chocolate from my secret stash (shh, don't tell mommy!). Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Day 27: Well. I'm not very good at compromises with myself. But chocolate is soooo yummy! Way better than vegetables (maybe even better than dinosaurs!). I'll tell her tomorrow.

Day 28: It's not my fault I'm sick! Ok… maybe I ate a bit too much chocolate yesterday. But only ate it to feel happy when I couldn't talk to her.

Day 29: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it… too late.

Day 30: "Hey" she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**I see her walk by**

**Chapter 4**

**Hi, I'm back. Its been a while, but I was busy and my laptop crashed. This is an update from my phone. And it is really hard to update like this. Ok. Sooooo. Read!**

Day 31: I didn't have time to respond yesterday, as she flew by so quick. She wouldn't make eye contact today.

Day 32: today, I made mommy leave early with me so I could she her earlier. Just in time to see her exiting her (very big) house. She slammed the door and ran up to the end of the road before she began walking normally.

Day 33: 86 Grand Drive. That's her address. I am trying to remember it... My memory is very good! That's what mommy says!

Day 34: I leave early again, too see if she runs out of her house like last time. She does. Maybe this is a daily routine for her...

Day 35: I leave early once more, and today rather than running and slamming the door, a man is there with her, I think her daddy. He pushes her out before slamming the door. She gets up of the floor and runs.

Day 36: that mean man can't have been her dad, so who would it be?

Day 37: I don't need to leave early. I don't want to. I don't want to see her get hurt again.

Day 38: as she walks by, I long to ask her who the mean man was, but I haven't even said hi yet!

Day 39: maybe if I say hi, then we could have a conversation. Yeah!

Day 40: "Hi! I'm Beck!"


End file.
